All Is Not Lost
by amy1oM-InnitMarvelous
Summary: A conversation between Ben and Nate. Written for Leverageland Heist 4 Challenge no. 12.


**AN:** This was written for Leverageland WOW Challenge over on LJ. I own neither Leverage or Lost and I ask not to be sued!

**AN 2:** I may or may not expand on this in the future but I have not decided yet.

0o0

Nate blinked as the blindfold fell away to reveal a shorter man some might would call nondescript if it weren't for his eyes. There was something in those eyes that told Nate this man was far more dangerous than he might look.

The man stepped closer to him. "Hello, Mr. Ford. My name is Benjamin Linus."

"You know my name."

"I know far more than that, Mr. Ford. For example, you are or perhaps I should say were by 2011, an investigator for insurance company I.Y. S, one of their best. I say were because in 2006 your son Sam died and it seems the company you worked for, had recovered millions of stolen dollars for, let him die of cancer because they considered the treatment that may have saved his life too experimental to risk paying for." Ben paused, noting the look on the other man's face. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Ford. You are after all on my island."

"Not by choice I assure you."

"Now shall I continue telling you about your friends or have I proven my point?"

"That won't be necessary."

Ben smiled. "Good. How would soon you like to leave the island?"

"First, I want to know what did you do to Eliot?"

Ben frowned. "I won't deny he tried to keep us from having this conversation with you, and in fact he managed to hurt several of my people." Ben saw Nate smile at this. "Needless to say he is also our guest at the moment." A satisfied smile cross his own face when concern replaced the other man's smile.

"I want to see him _now_."

"You'll be able to see him in a short while but not until we have finished with our conversation. However I will tell you Mr. Spencer is in a lot better shape than what he left some of my people in."

If he felt any satisfaction at this admission Ford elected to keep it to himself this time by now smiling. Ben nodded, "Now, I ask you again how soon would you like to leave this island?"

"As soon as possible would be nice given some of the things I've been hearing about this island of yours."

"It is a good thing you have a desire to leave here as soon as possible, Mr. Ford."

"Why?"

"Because according to what certain... sources have told me, neither you or your people were intended to ever be here on this island. You see there are events meant to play out on this island that neither you or your people were ever destined to be a part of, Mr. Ford. The sooner you leave the island, the sooner the intended events can be put back on track."

"You say my presence and that of my team goes against whatever destined events that are supposed to take place on this island. You want us off the island in fact so these events can resume their course, yet I sense there's a price you want us to pay before we go."

"Oh there will a price to be paid, Mr. Ford, but it's a price that will given to you is something very precious in return. As I'm sure you were told by Jack and his people that when they crashed, it was late September 2004, which I believe is almost 2 full years before your son Sam passed away. Correct?"

"I think you're _exactly_ the kind of person my team and I would take down if things were normal so don't you ever say my son's name again, Linus. Understood?" Ben nodded. "September 2004 would be almost 2 years before Sam died, yes. Make your point."

"When you return to the United States, you won't be returning to a time where your son has been dead for almost 5 years but instead you'll be in a time where his death is still almost 2 years away. Instead of it being allowed to happen again as it did before, an account will be set up for you with enough money to pay for the treatment that will save your son's life. He won't have to die this time around because Ian Blackpoole valued his company's profit more than he does the lives of innocent children."

"And what price is being asked in return?

"What about the others?"

"They would be allowed to leave with you. Only Spencer would be required to stay." Nate didn't respond immediately and Ben allowed it to continue for some time before he asked, "So do we have an agreement, Mr. Ford?"

"I... I need time to consider what you're offering. Can you give me some time to think about it?"

"You have until the sun touches the horizon to accept. If you haven't accepted by then, the deal is officially withdrawn and won't ever be offered to you again." The sun was almost to the horizon now which gave him no longer than a hour to consider this and make his decision.

"Mr. Ford, I know you don't know me so you won't have any reason to take the advice I'm about to give you but I speak as someone who is a father too." He smiled at the skeptical look Nate gave him. "Yes, I have daughter named Alex, and if I were in your position to where something like what happened to her like what happened to your son, I wouldn't hesitate for one second to seize this opportunity to make sure my daughter lived _instead_ of dying like she did before." He paused, letting his words sink in, watching to see if they were having their intended effect.

"Now I don't know what the island might want to do with Spencer but I think you should ask yourself one very critical question. Is really he worth passing up the chance to save your son's life?"

The only response Nate gave was to close his eyes.

"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts then, Mr. Ford. Let my people know if you need anything."

"Well, I could really use a drink."


End file.
